


Need for Speed: A Turbocharged Side Story to Heat

by TurboChargedR34



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Driving, F/F, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboChargedR34/pseuds/TurboChargedR34
Summary: Lucy re-enters Palm City, Nissan Skyline GT-R in tow after a call from her friend Ana Rivera convincing her to leave Palmont City behind and return home, as the annual street racing event, the Speedhunters Showdown begins. Lucy wants to make herself known on Palm City's neon-soaked streets, and street racing is the only way to do it. Like they say, go big or go home. She'll need a crew in order to reach the top of the street scene, and cars. Lots of cars. But, not only that, Lucy and her ever-expanding crew of racers will find themselves head to head with the law, as Palm City's corrupt cops set their sights on Lucy's band of street racers. Together, they must rise up against the evil eyes of the corrupt High Speed Task Force units and reclaim the streets from the power-hungry clutches of one Lieutenant Frank Mercer and his lackeys, Eva Torres and Officer Danny Shaw. Things are about to get hot. Real hot.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading. This story's based heavily on,but desn't completely follow the events of the new Need for Speed, Heat. Use this as a warning, some spoilers.

_ **Chapter One: Runnin' From The 5-0** _

ENTERING PALM CITY…  
A young, tanned girl with tattoos covering the vast majority of both her arms sat in her blue Nissan Skyline, revving the six-cylinder engine as she waited at a stoplight. As she waited, a turquoise Nissan 350z cruised up next to her, rolling down its window to reveal a Hispanic girl around her age, “Yo, what’s up, Ana?” The tattooed girl asked the other girl, “Looking for racers as usual?”

“You know me, Lucy. Wanna race?” Ana replied with a smirk.

“First one to the Eden Shores gas station?” Lucy asked, revving her engine once again. Ana nodded and revved back in response as the two phoned each other.

“Let’s do this.”

On the green light, both cars sped off, Lucy’s Skyline in the lead thanks to her all-wheel drive assisted launch.

“Nice start, but I’m not givin’ up that easy!” Ana’s voice said through Lucy’s phone.

All was well, until they got to the gas station. They left its convenience store and came face to face with a police-spec Ford Explorer as it rolled in, its driver a smug faced, gray haired officer.

“Yo, did you see my drift back there?” Ana laughed.

“I know, right, you were like a foot away from—Nononono…NO!” Lucy started, turning her head to notice her beloved Skyline being loaded onto a truck.

“Oh shit…” Ana said once she noticed the truck and her friend’s car sitting on it, ducking behind an ice container so she wouldn’t be seen before whispering, “I got a plan.”

“Well, well. You do know that this car isn’t legal here, right?” The officer asked, getting up closer to Lucy, “Guessing this is yours, based on that reaction.”

“I-I… I had it registered literally just last week in Fairhaven… this isn’t fair.” Lucy stuttered, sighing, gesturing to her Fairhaven-registered plate reading ‘SHOGUN’.

“Such a shame. This is a nice set of wheels, and now it’ll be crushed.” The officer guffawed, his nameplate glistening under the gas station’s neon-lit roof and reading ‘Lt. F. Mercer’.

“Please don’t do this--” Lucy started as she heard what sounded like Ana’s car start up from behind the corner, where she parked.

“You’re coming with me to be processed.” Mercer snarled, “There’s two ways here. You come with me, or—,” Mercer said, before looking inside the Explorer’s interior as Ana’s car pulled up.

“Lucy, get in, now!” She shouted, and Lucy hesitantly glanced back at the car and Mercer, who was rummaging through the interior of the Explorer for something. She saw her opening, bolted and got into the car as Ana floored it and peeled out of the gas station.

“Shit… my car, man...” Lucy sighed as she regretfully looked back at the machine she’d spent so much out of her own pocket investing into, locked onto a truck and about to be reduced to a heap of junk metal.

“Lucy, I know a place you can get some wheels. Fortunately, Mercer never had a chance to ID you, so you’re technically still clean,” Ana said.

“Clean and broke, sure. How the hell am I supposed to buy a car with no money?” Lucy asked.

“Like I said, I’ve got that on lock, Lucy.” Ana reassured her, “My brother, Lucas runs a place.”

“Thanks, Ana.” Lucy said, smiling a little, before noticing that Mercer’s Explorer was rapidly gaining distance, “Floor it! Gotta shake him somehow,” Ana did just that, unscrewing a bottle of nitrous oxide and flooring the gas pedal, and the distance between the two cars grew larger and larger until eventually, the flow of nitrous and pure speed stopped and they were out of sight, tucked in an alley with the engine and lights off. Soon after, Mercer’s Ford rolled past, “We made it. Not far from the garage now.” Ana said, guiding the low car out of the alley and into the front doors of the garage as she pressed her garage opener on the car’s visor. The car rolled in, and the two women got out. Lucy noticed a man who looked a few years older than Ana, with his head under the hood of a Land Rover Defender.

“Yo, Lucas, new ride?” Ana asked, eyeing the offroad vehicle that he had his focus on.

“Nah, it’s a customer’s,” Lucas poked his head out to notice Lucy, “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Lucy. She needs some wheels, cops snatched her last ones,” Ana said as Lucas walked away from the Land Rover and toward them.

“Nice to meet you. Guessing you’re here for the Showdown, like most of the racers here?” He asked Lucy, “I always hate doing this, but the cops require me to check your ID before letting you into a car.”

“Yup. I was ‘bout to enter my Skyline, but, uh, yeah.” She replied, as Lucas started walking toward a back room and motioned for her to follow. As both walked into the room, she handed his her driver’s license which had been issued in Tri-City Bay and found herself evaluating four very different cars to choose from.

“Outta town, hm? Well, Showdown does always attract racers from all over.” Lucas said, nodding as he eyed her license and handed it back, “All clear.”  
1 – Nissan Skyline GT-R KPGC10 ‘73  
2 – Subaru BRZ ‘19  
3 – Ford Focus RS w/wide-body  
4 – Honda S2000 ‘09 w/ bodykit and large rear wing

“What’s the deal with the last two cars? They look outta place with these two.” Lucy asked.

“Customers who couldn’t afford my services. Their loss, your gain. Their cars already have a few parts bolted onto ‘em, so it’s a little head start.” Lucas replied.

“Noted: always pay up.” Lucy chuckled, as she came to a decision, “I’m gon’ pick the Focus.”

“Nice choice; she’s all-wheel-drive, too.” Lucas said as she decided, “Since you’re in the Showdown, I don’t charge Showdown racers as much.”

“Nice, thanks.” Lucy smiled as she picked up its keys and eyed them before putting them in her jeans pockets.

“Yo, Luce,” Ana said as Lucy drove the Focus outside, and guiding it into a spot inside the garage’s main floor and she got out, “I’m headin’ home, where you stayin’?”

“Uh… good question.” Lucy replied, unsure.

“Got a few options, you can stay at my place, or you can probably stay here.”

“You sure, Ana? I mean—I don’t wanna impose on nobody—,” Lucy started.

“It’s okay, Lucy. Really.” Ana smiled.

“I guess I’ll stay here."

“Aight, up to you,” Ana said before driving off.

“Hey, be careful out there Lucy. At night, the cops here are out for blood, no messin’ around.” Lucas called to her as she walked up to her new car, “And feel free to call this place home too. Find a couch somewhere, claim it.”

“Noted,” Lucy chuckled as she started her car and felt it raise its suspension slightly, “Air suspension too? Damn, I’d hate to be whoever used to own this sweet machine.”

She cruised through the suburban district of Mendoza Keys, stopping at a red light as an engine growled and roared down the road. Once the sound was close enough, a red Infiniti Q60 S with a bolt-on body kit rolled up next to her, and both drivers rolled down their windows.

“Name’s Ruby,” The Infiniti driver, a girl looking at least a year younger than Lucy said, “Looking for a race?”

“Sure. Pick a place.” Lucy replied, looking at Ruby.

“First to the Raceway. It’s not far from here, just follow the route. Each checkpoint’s got a signal to show ya the fastest way around. First one to get into the track wins.” Ruby said, and both drivers closed their windows as the route updated itself on Lucy’s scanner app. Both cars sped off, drifting through intersections, narrowly missing traffic and other objects in their path. As they drifted past the large neon blue ‘PALM CITY’ sign, Lucy saw a flash of lights in her rear view.

“Yo, we got cops!” She radioed to Ruby using her phone. The app, most commonly used as a cop scanner was actually a multi-purpose tool. It allows racers to detect other nearby racers using a secure connection, and allows for communications between racers on an encrypted, cop-proof server. All while doubling as a cop radar and GPS system.

“I see ‘em on the radar, let’s leave ‘em behind.” Ruby said as Lucy switched to the police scanner audio.

“Units in Mendoza Keys, I got eyes on two super sweet rides heading downtown through Palm City. Get me some backup, let’s show these two they picked the wrong time to run.” A male cop said gruffly as a Dodge Charger sporting a black pursuit livery drifted into the street behind them and flipped on its sirens, “Makes and models are a red custom Infiniti Q60 S and a custom blue Ford Focus RS.”

“PULL OVER, NOW!” The cop’s voice shouted at them from a loudspeaker.

“Nuh uh. I lost one car, I ain’t losin’ another.” Lucy said as Ruby’s Infiniti slammed a Crown Victoria cruiser with the same livery, sending it careening into a guardrail and wrecking it.

“Bravo-12, what’s takin’ so damn long!?” The female dispatcher shouted, as the officer in the Charger replied.

“The drivers are thinning us out! We need backup, stat!” The officer shouted back.

“Sucks to be you, then. No units’re available. You better get them, or Mercer’ll have your head.”

“I almost feel bad for him.” Lucy radioed to Ruby as they rounded the final corner of the route, Lucy’s Focus in the lead with Ruby’s Q60 hot on its tail. Both crossed the line, and continued running at high speed as the cop rapidly fell behind and out of visual range.

“Yo, Ruby, let’s head to my place, we can lie low there.” Lucy said, leading the low, red Infiniti back to Lucas’ garage.

“You sure I can stay here?” Ruby asked, as both drivers pulled into the garage and got out of their cars. They looked at each other as three different sirens wailed past the closed garage.  
“Would you rather be out there?” Lucy asked, chuckling.

“Good point.” Ruby said, sitting on her hood, as Lucas walked out of the back room once more, noticing the two women.

“Yo, Lucy, what’s up? Friend of yours?” Lucas asked.

“Hi, I’m Ruby.” Ruby said, avoiding eye contact and playing with her hair as Lucas eyed her.

“Lucas. This is my garage, but I let racers stay here all the time.” He replied, glancing at Lucy who shrugged and mouthed ‘I’ll explain later.’

“Ooooooh… so, uh, Lucy, wanna start a crew?” Ruby asked, changing the subject.

“Sure, let’s do it.” Lucy replied, “You know these roads better than me.”

“It’s a deal then.” Ruby chuckled. “I’ll give you the rundown of how things work around here.”

“Alright, cool.” Lucy replied as Lucas walked back toward a yellow Camaro outfitted with a large supercharger and blower.

“Nice ride. That a customer’s?” Ruby asked, looking over.

“Nah. This was my Papi’s old car. He found it scrapped, rebuilt it by himself and became a champion on the racing circuit,” He replied, opening the hood and working on the engine as he said to Lucy, “Ana’s been beggin’ me to let her drive this thing. Not a chance am I gonna let her.”

“What could go wrong?” Lucy replied, before informing Ruby, “Ana’s his little sister. She’s got this turquoise Nissan.”

“I’ve seen her around, she’s got skills.” Ruby replied.

“A lot could go wrong.” Lucas replied, a slight concerned tone in his voice, “Like I told you, Lucy, cops don’t play around here.”

“We’ll be careful, Lucas. Don’t worry.” Ruby smiled at him for a split second before wiping the smile of her face and returning to a neutral expression as Lucy watched, snickering quietly.

“Good.” He said, returning his attention to the Camaro as Ruby stared at him blankly.

“Yo Ruby,” Lucy waved a hand in front of Ruby’s face, “Earth to Ruby…”

Ruby snapped out of her trance and came back to reality, “Oh, crap.”

“You were staring.” Lucy chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell him.” She said quietly so Lucas wouldn’t hear.

“Lucy, I need you to do me a favour,” Lucas called.

“Shoot,” Lucy replied.

“These guys, by the beach. They run a parts shop. Tried getting them to sell me some parts for my Camaro, but they wouldn’t sell. Any chance you can head down there and persuade them? Oh, and heads up, these guys hate roads, so you’ll need a dirt-tuned car. But, I’ve got just the thing.”

He gestured to a blue BMW M2, complete with off-road suspension and tires.

“I’m in, I’ll get you those parts. Ruby, you can ride with me if you want.” Lucy said confidently.

“I think I’ll stay and look around. Some other time, though?” Ruby asked.

“Sure, fine by me.” Lucy said as Lucas tossed her the keys, “First thing in the morning, I’ll head out.”


	2. Chapter Two: Down and Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy tries her hand at some... pavement-free racing.

_**Chapter Two: Down and Dirty** _

Eden Shores, Palm City  
NEXT MORNING

Lucy pulled up in front of the beachside chop shop driving the dirt BMW, to find a blue Chevrolet pickup and a black man standing next to it.

“Yo, you guys got parts for a ’67 Camaro?” Lucy asked as she drove up closer to him.

“Who’s askin’?” The man asked, answering her question with a question as he glared at her.

“I’m a racer. Now, you gonna help me out or not?” She replied, slightly irritated.

“Best get outta here, lady. I’on sell to nobodies.” He replied, chuckling.

“Any way I can prove I’m not a nobody?”

“Not unless you can use that thing and beat me in a dirt race.” The man said, and Lucy nodded.

“You’re on. If I win, you’ll hand me the parts I need?” She asked.

“Sure, and if I win, you never show your face here again.” He said, getting into his truck and turning it on.

“Deal, let’s do it.” She said, revving her engine. As both cars lined up, his voice came through her phone.

“Keep an eye on your app. Route’s on it. Oh, and try not to get that thang stuck in the sand.” He said, laughing, “Now go!”

With that, both drivers were off, Lucy gaining the advantage in her lighter and faster BMW on the straights as she took the early lead. His truck would catch up to her sport car in the corners, but if the route didn’t have sharp turns, she’d gain distance over him easily. By the final stretch, both cars were neck and neck, until Lucy’s car rocketed past, and across the line in a cloud of dust and mud. Instead of stopping alongside her, though, the Chevrolet driver ditched her, leaving a cloud of dust.

“What the—HEY!” She shouted after him, to no avail as a black woman in yellow, baggy pants walked up to her.

“I told him to leave, it’s not his fault.”

“Why the hell’d you do that?” Lucy asked, giving her a glare.

“Your Camaro’s parts are on their way to Rivera’s, don’t worry.”

“And who exactly are you? How’d you know I was over there?” Lucy asked, suspicious, “You a cop?”

“Pffff, not a chance. You know that cop scanner app on your phone?” The woman asked, smirking.

“Yeah, what’d you do, hack it?” Lucy asked, once again irritated, though a small part of her couldn’t help but check out the girl subtly.

“I made it. My name’s Roshni. When I need you, I’ll find you. Be ready.” She said walking away and leaving Lucy in shock.

“Uh… okay, then.” She got into her BMW, perplexed, making her way back to the garage.

MINUTES LATER

  
The once-silver, now dirt and dust covered BMW pulled into the garage, and as Lucy stepped out, she noticed Ana and Lucas eyeing the Camaro until Lucas called out to her.

“Oh, hey Lucy! Parts got dropped off minutes ago, looks like you had a good trip.”

“Totally. That Beamer’s a riot to drive, nice job tuning it.” Lucy smiled.

“I’m glad; she was meant to be yours anyway.” Lucas said, “You won’t get too far racin’ here in a near-stock Focus RS with 3-shot nitrous and an exhaust system.”

“Ouch, noted.” Lucy chuckled, “Hey, Ana, what’s good?”

“Just been chilling, doin’ races. You know, if you want the best cars, parts, and upgrades, racin’ at night’s the best way to do it. Race enough, make a name, and the League might even come knocking.”  
“The League?” Lucy asked, confused.

“Every year, the Showdown brings in new talent. The League scopes out the best drivers, challenge them to races. They win, they get a lotta rep on these roads, and a spot in the League. But you’re not getting there alone. Got a crew?” Ana replied, sitting on her car’s hood and making room for Lucy.

“Actually, yeah. I’m workin’ on forming a crew. Got one already.” Lucy replied happily, gesturing to Ruby’s red Infiniti, “Her name’s Ruby. She’s stayin’ here with me… and she’s totally crushin’ on your brother.” She snickered.

“Have fun with that,” Ana snickered, “While we’re on the topic of crushes…”  
“Yeah?” Lucy asked. Fortunately, Ruby had stepped out for a walk, so she wouldn’t hear any of their talk.  
“You got any?” Ana giggled, as the two sat on Ana’s car’s hood.

“Maybe. What’s it to you, huh?” Lucy asked quizzicall, playfully punching her arm.

“Gossip, duh!” Ana laughed, “Anyway, figured I’d check in on my bestie, see how she’s runnin’ things.”

“Thanks, sis.” Lucy replied, smiling. While the two weren’t actually blood relatives, they were so close to each other that they may as well have been siblings, having known each other for six and a half years. Even while Lucy was running the streets in Palmont City, the two still kept in touch. While Ana went off to college for a year, they stayed in touch. With one phone call from Ana, Lucy eventually decided to make the trip to Palm City, just in time for the Showdown. So, the ladies picked up on this and they began to call each other sisters.

“Street Sisters, forever.” Both said their mantra in unison before breaking off, as Ana got off the hood and stood up, “Right, I’ve gotta make some calls, catch ya on the streets. And burn rubber out there.”

Ana got into and started her car before driving out of the garage, as Lucy eyed her BMW.

“Yo, Lucas! Remember when you said I won’t get far with the Focus like this?”

“Yeah?” He called from the second level of the garage.

“I’mma need a new ride. Was thinkin’ of a Z4 to go with this M2. And I’ll need some drift parts for the M2, I wanna use that as a drift car, and make the Z4 my new race car.”

“I ain’t got a Z4 here just yet, but when I do I’ll let you know. Right now I’ve only got a 370Z, a Ford Raptor and a ’15 Mustang.”

“Alright, keep me posted.” Lucy replied, “I’m gonna hit the streets a bit, see what the day brings me before sundown.” She got into her Focus, since that was still her only suitable road car, and drove out into the heart of the city. After a few minutes, the blue hatchback roared into the city and Lucy’s phone buzzed. She answered quickly, tapping a button on her earphones.  
“Yo, who’s this?”  
“It’s Roshni. I’m setting something up, and I need you tomorrow morning. Location’s in your app.”  
Roshni said before hanging up and once again leaving Lucy in confusion as she drove around.

“Uh, right, okay then.” Lucy shrugged, “Not really sure what to expect, but I’ll head over there later.” She said to herself after she disconnected the phone, drifting around a corner to find a white Nissan cruising through the heart of Downtown. She left it to its own course, heading up to the hills to relax a bit.

SOME TIME LATER...

Lucy got off the hood of her Ford as it overlooked the picturesque skyline of the downtown district, taking a second to look at the view before getting into and starting her Focus RS. She was on her way down from the hills when her phone buzzed with a call from Ruby. Lucy answered as her car reached the bottom of the mountains.

“Yo, what’s good Ruby?” She asked as she turned onto another street.

“Just getting' ready to race. Roll with me, could be just the thing we need to start making ourselves known around here,” Ruby replied, “I’ll slide you the deets. Hurry up and get here, it’s startin’ soon.”

“On it.” Lucy said, “Be there soon.”

With that, she hung up and followed the GPS route to the street race, pulling up alongside Ruby’s coupe as she noticed its scratches and dents along the driver’s side.

“Yo, what happened?” Lucy asked, eyeing the damage.  
“Cops. You know, I used to run back in Coast City. They were wild there, but here it’s like they’re out for blood.”  
“That’s because they ARE, apparently. The cops on the night shift don’t screw around. Found out the hard way when one impounded my last car, a Skyline. If it weren’t for Ana, I doubt I’d have made it out of that.”  
“Noted.” Ruby said, wincing as Lucy told her about her first night back in the neon-washed city.

“Looks like it’s startin’, let’s smoke these jokers.” Lucy said, noticing as the starting girl walked onto the line and aimed a flare gun toward the night sky. After a three-count, she fired, and all the racers were off, with Lucy assuming position in the middle of the pack and Ruby bringing up the rear as her car’s rear tires couldn’t find traction on the wet road, creating a spray of mist behind her Infiniti as it passed two cars ahead of her and found herself behind Lucy’s Focus, as she connected to her app and radioed Lucy:

“Yo, I’m right behind you, go. I’ll hold these guys off us.” Ruby said before her scanner blipped, and she switched to the cop channel.

“Dispatch, witnesses reportin’ a street race. Delta-6 responding. And get me some damn eyes out here, send in the heli.” A cop said.

“Witness say what the makes and models of any of the rides are?” The dispatcher asked, and he cop radioed back.

“He said it was an Infiniti Q60 and Ford Focus at the center of it all.” The cop said as Ruby noticed the all-too-familiar flash of police lights from behind a corner before a black Corvette police car drifted into view and was rapidly gaining ground on Lucy.

“Got eyes on those rides, Dispatch. I’m gonna take ‘em off the streets.” The cop said, chuckling before ramming the rear of Lucy’s Focus and shattering the rear windshield. “Whoa! Alright, if that’s how you wanna play, let’s play.” Lucy grunted, slamming on the brakes as the cop rammed her rear bumper again, causing the Corvette to spin out and slam itself into a large palm tree in the median dividing the street, “Don’t start somethin’ you can’t finish.”

Just then, Lucy heard a loud pop come from her exhaust, followed by a bang and metal scraping noises as her exhaust pipes fell out of the crumpled rear bumper, “Come on, Ford… y’all say you’re built tough. Just a little longer, hang in there…” Lucy grunted, flooring the accelerator as far into the carpets as she could. Just then, Lucy opened her scanner app and radioed Ruby.

“Hey, don’t wait up for me. Finish strong, my car’s gonna need some serious repairs.” She said as the car sputtered and the engine cut briefly before coughing back to life with a ‘Check Engine’ light as it grumbled down the road, picking up speed again.

“I’m not leavin’ you behind, we’re a crew.” Ruby said as Lucy watched her drop back from second position to fifth alongside Lucy’s Focus, “I’ll push your car across the line if I have to.”

“What’re you, Lightning McQueen?” Lucy asked with a chuckle, “You didn’t have to drop back, you know.”

“I know. You’re my friend, and I always help my friends. But for real though, that cop really did you in. Your back-right wheel’s loose, and your exhaust—“

“I know, I saw when it fell out. This is gonna take weeks to repair, much less get the parts for.” Lucy sighed, “I’ll need a new car.”

“Surely Lucas can hook you up.” Ruby said as she dropped back a little to push Lucy’s focus down the street and the few remnant of Lucy’s carbon rear diffuser scraped along the street. “That car have any power left in it?”

“Engine crapped out minutes ago, but yeah. Sounds like it’s only running on two outta four cylinders. Got hit pretty hard, thinkin’ I might just go back to the garage.  
“I’ll come with you.” Ruby said, concerned.

  
“Yeah, okay… we’ll get ‘em next time.” Lucy said, dejectedly as she turned the car into the parking lot of the garage and guided it in. Once she stopped inside, she sat on the floor next to her Focus and took a closer look at the damages, only for another metallic clang to be heard. She looked under the car to find another part of the exhaust system laying on the floor, “Shit. I think Lucas’s asleep. I really don’t wanna bother him now so I’ll just wait until morning. Or…” Lucy’s voice trailed as she turned to look at the small BMW sports car, no longer dirty as it was apparent Lucas had washed it clean while they were out.

“Gonna take a rally car to a street race?” Ruby chuckled a little, “You’re wilder than I thought.”

“Hey, don’t underestimate me behind the wheel,” Lucy laughed quietly, “But… nah. The BMW has an adjustable suspension… and if we take the wheels off this thing…” She eyed the Focus, then the BMW once more, “Could be a real racin’ machine.”

“For real?” Ruby asked, looking at Lucy. 

“Yeah, for real. I just need one more off-road race before we do, though.” Lucy said, before muttering as her phone beeped, “Speak of the devil.” 

“Lucy, I need you and your car ready. Hurry your ass up and get over here.” Roshni said firmly before hanging up yet again. 

“And that race is now. Back soon.” Lucy said, getting into the BMW and starting it up, letting it roll out of the garage. 


End file.
